Heretofore, pipe joints which require expansibility, for example, pipe joints for use in earthquake -prone areas where severe earthquakes are expected or in soft ground have been proposed. Such pipe joints are designed so that they can be expanded and contracted axially of the pipe and so that they have flexibility, and they are constructed so that even if expansion or contraction takes place, they will never finally slip out.
According to the conventional pipe joints described above, however, because of the construction which does not allow the pipe joint to finally slip out when pipes connected together by the pipe joint are moved away from each other beyond the allowable expansion limit, there is a problem that an accidental break occurs in the pipe joint or pipe body.